


How is this my life?

by WildflowerDar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Kirishima Eijirou, Alpha Todoroki Shouto, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Bakugou Katsuki, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Omega Verse, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerDar/pseuds/WildflowerDar
Summary: This is a Story about A neko - a magical person with a creature inheritance - who also has a quirk ends up under U.A. custody and goes into class 1-A as the 21st person in the class.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Background Information

First thing that I'll say is that I do not own My Hero Academia, it's storyline, or any of the characters. It all belongs to Horikoshi. The Only Characters I own is my OCs.

Next thing is that even though this is an ABO fic some things I’m not going to be using while others will be slightly different. 

In the progressive hero society it plays a part but it’s not as serious as it could so they don’t let it dictate everything. 

Male Omegas and Alpha Females are intersex.

All females no matter their secondary are able to get pregnant. All Omegas whether they are male or female are able to get pregnant but Omegas can only get pregnant during their heats.

Omegas have heats that can happen every two to six months apart. Having a heat every two or three months occurs more with female omegas. Males tend to have heats every three to six months. Unless they have taken heat suppressants which mess with an Omegas heat cycle. Males only produce slick when in heat until they are marked and mated completing the mating bond. 

Alphas have ruts once a year after they present.

Everyone has scent glands that give each person their own personal scent on their necks and wrists. Alphas tend to smell spicy or strong scents. Betas tend to have mild scents that are like rain or forest scents. Omegas have sweet scents.

Every person technically goes through two types of puberty. There is normal puberty for your primary gender except for omega females. They then have it where they present and adjust for their secondary gender. Which means that Alpha and Beta females have monthly periods but Female Omegas only have periods after heats.

A person can present anywhere from 13-17 years old. Most people present by 15 years old. Their instincts from presenting can fully mature anywhere from 17-20 years of age depending on when they presented.

Anyone can mark anyone. Omegas can mark omegas and alphas can mark alphas. But the act of marking is very serious. To Mark a person as their mate both of them have to bite into one of the scent glands on the other. Most of the time they chose the scent glands on the neck but they can bite the glands on the wrist if they want.

Getting marked accidentally is more likely for young people who’s instincts aren’t mature. They are also more likely to be because an Omega was in heat nearby.

Marks can get removed but that is very dangerous for the person with the mark to break the bonding. And Alpha or Beta who marks an Omega gets a power boost mainly to their quirk.

There are three common bonds that naturally occur. 

Familial bonds with blood or those with extremely emotionally close to. 

Friendship bonds occur and grow with people you interact with and connect through friendship with. The stronger the friendship the stronger the bond. 

Potential mate bonds are when instincts tell us they are a potential love. Potential mate bonds can start as that or have to become that from friendship bonds depending on a person's sexuality.

Friendship bonds can turn into Familial bonds and Potential mate bonds depending on the people involved.

Fated mates are rare, even rarer than soulmates. Fated mates bonds usually start out as potential mate bonds but don’t have too. Fated mates feel a pull towards their fated mate or mates. Though most don’t realize their fated mates till their instincts push them to further their relationship either by making them want to enter a romantic relationship with them or go to the next step with them.

Soulmates can be your fated mate but most of the time they're not. Soulmates are just a person or people who help bring out the best in you once you meet. Every person who has a soulmate has their own unique mark that they will recognize as their own once they see it on their soulmates body.

It is very rare but possible to have more than one soulmate and even rarer to have more than one fated mate. But the most soulmates a person can have is four. The most fated mates a person can have is two

80% of people have quirks, 10% are quirkless, 6.5% are witches and wizards, 3% are squibs, .5% have magical blood and have quirk (means they can be a squib and have a quirk or have magic and have a quirk). 50% have soulmates. 


	2. Save Me

My name is not important right now but you can call me Midori. I live in a superhero world and a magical one as well, but they are separate from each other with small intersections. My grandfather from my dad’s family had all types of winged quirks. My Mom on the other hand is from a long line of Neko magicals. My grandma from my dad's side I didn’t find till I was eight was a descendant from Salazar Slytherin. I was one of four who were magical and had the gift of being parseltongues in the last of his line.

* * *

How long has It been? I know when they kidnapped me I was fifteen, but how old am I now? I know I’m not seventeen because the fact that they have the magic blocking cuffs means that if I had turned seventeen with them on I would die. I miss my family. I wonder how they are doing. I wonder if I’m sixteen now. I can’t tell. I know I have grown a bit but not much.

* * *

Help. If anyone out there can hear me please save me from this nightmare. I figured out what they wanted partly soon after I was kidnapped but now I know exactly what they want after I overheard some of them talking by the room they keep me locked up in. I knew that they wanted to get me pregnant and take my child for some reason but I didn’t know the reason they wanted me or why they wanted me to bear a child. But I found out. They have a squib who has a quirk that can resurrect someone who died long ago but they had to sacrifice a child less than two years of age of their bloodline and that if they had certain gifts they had to share those gifts. So they need a child less than two, who is a parseltongue, and is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin because they want to resurrect Salazar Slytherin. I think they want to resurrect him because he was a known mundane hater and with the quirks that mundanes were given over the past two hundred years give or take, they want him to destroy them as he was also known as one of the strongest wizards that had ever lived.

* * *

I hear them talk about how they will have to find a way to subdue me cause my seventeenth birthday is soon and if my magical blocking cuffs are on I would die and they still needed me. I felt fear like I never had before. If they could subdue me when I could use my magic and I am unable to get free they will keep me till I have served their purpose and they will then dispose of me and sacrifice my child. I will have to plan my escape carefully. After all, my seventeenth birthday must be within the next week.

* * *

I am pretending to be asleep as I hear some of the people in this group enter my room. I can tell they plan to take my magic blocking cuffs off. I wait till they take off the cuffs and are starting to move me. As we enter the hallway I hear something but it’s so faint I can’t tell if I was imagining it or not. A second after we fully exited my room. My eyes snapped open. I immediately kicked the ones holding my legs hard in their faces and headbutted the one carrying my torso. I felt them start to respond with magic and physically. I then summoned a shield to protect me as I then kicked two of the males nearby of the group in the nuts and took off running, my instincts screaming at me  **_runrundangerrunrundanger_ ** . I don’t know for how long I ran and fought as other members of the group showed up and tried to catch and subdue me when Heroes showed up. One of them is in a black outfit with yellow goggles with a grey scarf capturing those in the group one by one or in small groups as other heroes come and take down the criminals I had frozen in shock as the reality that I was saved rushed through me I felt both calm and wary. But the next thing I know I’m in an ambulance on the way to a pro-hero hospital to rest and recover. I was too nervous to sleep and with my cuffs off I didn’t know what to do. So I decided to sit by the one way window looking out and just watching the sun as it was slowly rising.


	3. Saved but what now?

Midori’s POV

As I was sitting looking out the window the door opened. Deep down I knew I was safe, but I still immediately turned tense and wary ready for danger. I watch as a tall man with black hair and rectangular black eyes wearing a tan overcoat with a green tie that I can see with black slacks and dress shoes. 

He looks nice but also stern. He then asks me in Japanese, “My Name is Naomasa Tsukauchi. I’m a Detective. Can you answer some questions?” I nod. “What’s your name? How old are you?”

I still keep my eyes on him as I answer in a slight accented Japanese, “My name’s Midori. I think I’m sixteen. What day is it?”

“It’s July the third.” He responds.

I turn back to look out the window. So at midnight is when my ears and tail will come in. I wonder how much pain I will be in cause I know depend on how much magic is blocked in a neko’s growing period makes the ears and tail coming in longer and more painful instead of the normal couple of seconds and feeling like getting pinched a little.

“What do you mean so it’s tonight? What’s happening tonight?” I hear Detective Tsukauchi ask me. I hadn’t realized I said some of what I was thinking aloud. 

“I… don’t want to talk about it. Besides you’ll see tomorrow.” I respond. My wings flapping lightly in agitation behind me. 

“Are you still sixteen?”

“Yes. My seventeenth birthday is tomorrow.”

“What’s your quirk?”

At this I couldn’t help but look at the detective with an incredulous look. “... Did you seriously just ask me that?” He nodded. “My quirk is my wings… you idiot.” I say the last few words as quietly as possible so that he won’t hear me say them. In this world of superpowers I am one of the .5% of people who have both magic blood and quirks and one of the rare ones that actually has access to their magic. I plan to say I have a dual-quirk a mix of my grandfather’s quirk and say my mom’s magic as her quirk but I haven’t yet but I didn’t lie. 

“Where did you grow up?” I turn away and refuse to respond. “Where’s your family? Why did that group want you?”

“At first I didn’t really know what they wanted other than that they wanted me to bear them a child. Later I found out that one of them had… has? A quirk or ability that allowed him to resurrect a person from long ago as long as they sacrificed a child less then two of their bloodline. From what I know and can figure out they had no females or omegas in their group so they had to kidnap me instead of one of the many many males of my family that share that ancestor with me.” He looked at me in shock. “I’m done talking for now can you leave me alone for a bit?” I ask as I turn towards the window again.

He then says to me, “Thanks for answering my questions. We are going to keep you here till we can find your family or we figure out a place for you to go after you're released from the hospital.” He then leaves.

* * *

Erasor Head’s POV

In an operation I was asked to help with we found out about a group who had kidnapped a girl and was keeping her for some reason. We were able to rescue her but it seemed she was in the middle of an escape attempt of her own though. After we showed up and she realized that we were heroes it seemed she became calm and wary at the same time as shock came over her. We loaded her onto an ambulance to a pro-hero hospital to talk to her after she rested and calmed down. We are watching her. It seems she can’t sleep so she is looking out the one-way window so that heroes in the hospital don’t feel so closed in. I am watching from a one-way window into the room with a speaker in the rooms so that I can hear what they are saying. After Detective Tsukauchi left the room with the girl he went over to me to talk. 

I ask him, “Is she telling the truth?” 

Tsukauchi Naomasa’s Quirk is known as “Lie Detector” when it’s on he can tell if people are lying if they are talking in the same room as him. “I had my quirk on the entire time. She didn’t lie but she is hiding something and I worry what’s going to happen tonight.”

“That worries me too. Considering that she didn’t mean to say that but she’s not fully hiding it. She might have a mixed quirk and the other quirk she has will do something on her birthday so that’s why she said it’ll happen tonight because it might start at midnight.”

“So we have to watch her till midnight to figure out what will happen?”

“Yes.” After a few moments I continue talking. “Can I call someone who I think might help if we need to subdue her?”

“... Sure.”

* * *

Midori’s POV

It has been many hours since three meals had come in over the course of the day. Though I ate small portions of the meals over the day. The sun was gone and the moon was pretty high in the sky. I didn’t know the exact time but I knew that midnight was ticking nearer and nearer with every passing second. The next thing I know I feel pain flow through my entire body with higher points of pain on two spots on my head and on my tailbone. The pain comes so suddenly and hard that I fall to my hands and knees as I try not to scream. I then faintly hear a door burst open though I definitely feel a person put a hand on me to try and help me get up only for as soon as they try to move me the pain intensifies in those three points and the pain flowing through my body gets worse. I try to stop it from leaving my mouth but a scream escapes. Just as I started to scream in pain I felt my magic start to go out of control, I heard a machine start beeping rapitally. I am able to stop screaming for a few seconds as I mutter, “Kenichi help.” as I smelled something and everything then went dark and the pain faded away into nothing.

* * *

Erasor Head’s POV

We watched her for the entire day. Midnight and Detective Tsukauchi are next to me as we wait for the clock to strike midnight as we watch Midori. Only for just as the clock strikes midnight. We watch as Midori immediately ends up on her hands and knees in obvious pain. We all then rush into the room. Midnight goes to help the girl up only for as soon as she starts to move her, she starts to scream in pain. One of the machines then starts beeping loudly and she stops screaming. Midnight then uses her quirk on her to knock her out and the machine that went crazy went quiet. We then put her on the bed as a Doctor and two nurses run into the room. 

“What happened?” The Doctor asks breathless. 

I then explained what just happened and just as I finished quickly explaining what happened to the doctor one of the nurses gasps. We all turn to the nurse to see her pointing to Midori. A pair of cat ears and a cat tail are growing rapidly on her head and butt. 

“This might be the reason she started screaming in pain. But it still doesn’t explain why the energy reader started beeping unless she has an emitter type quirk.” The Doctor says. 

“Just before my quirk knocked her out she said ‘Kenichi help’. I think Kenichi is someone who she is close to.” Midnight tells us.

“Well we have to wait till she wakes up before we ask her more questions.” I tell them.


	4. Life doesn't stop for anyone

Midori’s POV

I felt consciousness come back to me slowly; as I felt my tail and ears move reacting to me waking up. I pushed myself up into a sitting position looking around. I see that no one was in the room. I then got out from under the covers and got up off the bed. I then stretched my arms, legs and wings getting the stiffness out of them. My ears then angle back as I hear someone start to turn the doorknob. I turn around as the door opens and in comes three people, a woman I didn’t recognize, a man who was one of the heroes who saved me, and the detective from before.

“Hello?” I asked uncertainty. Not knowing exactly what was going on from having all these people come into my room.

“Hello Midori. We have questions for you about what happened last night.” Detective Tsukauchi tells me.

“Go ahead. Shoot.” I reply. Shit I couldn’t help but think.

“As soon as midnight came you went down in pain and soon after you were put under you grew cat ears and tail do you know why?” 

“I wasn’t fully honest about my quirk. Yes, my wings are my quirk but that’s the quirk I get from my dad’s side of the family. The cat ears and tail are from my mom’s side but my mom’s quirk is weird in the way that it unlocks in stages and the last stage to get unlocked is the ears and tail on the person’s seventeenth birthday.”

“What do you mean by stages? Can you elaborate?” The Hero asks me.

“Sure. The first stage is manifestation which can happen anytime from birth to three years old. The second stage is just known as bursts which lasts till our eleventh birthday. Our quirk will have small bursts that can’t be controlled without hurting the person with this quirk till their eleventh birthday when they enter the next stage. The rest of the stages unlock once a year as it slowly grows in strength and learn control till we can control it fully. The last stage like I said starts and ends on our seventeenth birthday as our ears and tail grow in showing that the quirk has fully matured.”

There is silence for a bit before the female asks, “You said just after you stopped screaming ‘Kenichi help’. Who’s Kenichi? And you also never said why you went down in pain.”

 _Shitshitshit_ “Kenichi’s my brother who I share the quirk with from our mom’s side. Who before I was kidnapped had already had his seventeenth birthday and I know from what he said that my ears and tail coming in was only supposed to take a couple seconds and feel like I was getting pinched for a second. I know that the reason why it took longer and with more pain because the people who kidnapped me had cuff that blocked the quirk I inherited from my mom and I know that if you block even one stage before the last stage it will make the last stage painful and if I still had those cuff when my seventeenth birthday happened I would of died.”

“Is your quirk from your mom’s side an emitter type?” The Female asks.

“Yes it is. I hope you don't think this is rude but What are your names. I know your heroes but I don’t know your names. Can you tell me them?” I ask.

“My name's Midnight and this is Eraser Head.” The Female who said her name was Midnight answered. “I used my quirk to knock you out after you started screaming in pain.”

“You should be released soon but we don’t know where you will go yet. So you will have to stay in the hospital a little longer.” Detective Tsukauchi tells me.

They then tried to get more of my family out of me but I refused to talk more about my family and where I grew up. They soon left me in the room. A nurse soon came in with food and told me that it was noon and to eat up. I wonder what was going on and if the group that took me still had my stuff when I was rescued. I wish I still had my jewelry and my mokeskin pouch that those people kidnapped me took from me after they kidnapped me.

After I ate the nurse took my vitals, my height, and how much I weighed before she left. After she left I was bored and soon started singing songs in my head. It wasn’t long before I started singing aloud.

_Beware his maw, King of the Undertow_

_One who takes the strongest below_

_Tale of one who creates the thunder_

_One who took me under too_

I started clapping and dancing in circles to the song I’m singing.

_I’ll tell you the story from many years ago_

_Before we had taken this town for our own_

_A fearsome monster of the ocean was lurking_

_Upon the shores of our home_

I started to dance faster.

_Our crewmen would leave and they’d seldom return_

_And those who did told of the beast who incurred_

_The wrath of the gods who lived beneath the sea_

_The One they only called the king_

I then started add Pirouettes to the dance 

_No one from that city would come to our aid_

_As our children would suffer day after day_

_Our supplies would soon drain, only there for their gain_

_Lack of supply made for a great pay!_

_No longer could we wait for someone to arrive_

_We decided that we could no longer stand by_

_With the strongest of us taking the boldest of us_

_We’d finally take down the King!_

_Boom Crash! Went the raging storm_

_Boom Crash! As we faced down our foe,_

_Boom Crash! Went the tail of the beast,_

_But we are not easy to beat!_

_Boom Crash! As the battle wore on,_

_Boom Crash! Our men remained so strong!_

_Boom Crash! But as we thought we’d won,_

_The bastard he breached and took one of us down._

I then stopped dancing and started walking in a circle in the room.

_It was darker than night, in the maw of the beast_

_All I could taste was my blood and the sea_

_But even as I knew the end was approaching_

_I knew he was waiting for me_

_You want to know what I did?_

_You want to know what I did?_

_I’ll tell you what I did,_

_I scream louder than lighting burned the king inside out!_

_Heyy! Heyy! Heyy!_

_Heyy! Heyy! Heyy!_

_Heyy! Heyy! Heyy!_

_Heyy!_

I then started humming that song as I started going through ballet moves.

* * *

Eraser Head’s POV

After we entered the room I studied her. I studied how she looked and what changed from when her ears and tail came in. Her black feathered wings stayed the same. Her brown eyes though, the small yellow flecks in them grew brighter though. Her cat ears and tail are the same color as her hair; a medium brown. 

After we left her room and went to a conference room. “So was she telling the truth to the questions?” I ask Tsukauchi.

“Yes she was but I wonder why she won’t answer who her family is and where she grew up so we can return her home.” He tells us.

“It could be that she doesn’t want her family to know what happened to her till she can recover on her own.” Midnight conjectured.

“It could be that she doesn’t have a good relationship with her family other than her brother.” Tsukauchi offers. “But what will we do with her if she won’t tell us and can’t get her home?”

“How about I ask Principal Nezu about making her a ward of U.A. and ask her if she wants to try the exam to be a hero.” Midnight suggests to us.

“That may be a good idea.” I respond.

A few minutes pass when Tsukauchi says, “I want to ask for your guys' opinion for this.” He then pulls out a necklace, a ring, a bracelet, a watch and a small pouch. “These items I believe are Midori’s should we give them back to her?”

“Is the pouch empty?” Midnight asks.

“I have no idea everyone who tried to open it couldn’t even me.” 

“Let us try.” I tell him. Midnight and I then try to open the pouch to see what is inside only to fail every time. “We should show them to her first to see if she recognizes them as hers or not, but before we show them to her we should talk to the doctor about her health.”

Soon the Doctor comes in to talk to us about her heath. “She physically is healthy though her heart rate is on the high side. Though I couldn’t tell you her mental state.”

We decided to show her the items the day after Midnight and I told Principal Nezu about the idea of her becoming a U.A. ward and trying out for the hero course.

* * *

Midori’s POV

The day soon ended and then the next came and went and shortly after lunch on the day after that the Detective and the two heroes came in.

“Hello. How are you this lovely day today?” I ask them.

“Hello. We’re good today.” Eraser Head answered. “Do you recognize these items?”

Tsukauchi then brought out a necklace, a ring, a bracelet, a watch and a small pouch. 

“These are my items that they took from me right after they kidnapped me.” I say as I look at my items in shock. I then look between my items and Tsukauchi and ask, “Can I have them back?”

“We will give them back to you if you tell us how to open the pouch and after we tell you something else.” Tsukauchi responds. I nod.

“Well only I or my soulmates can open the pouch. Now what do you want to tell me.” I tell them. I can see them exchange looks with each other at that information. 

Eraser Head then tells me, “Midnight and I talked with the principal of UA a hero school and he has agreed to make you a ward of UA and that if you want you can join the school at the start of the next school year in the hero course if you pass the exam but he wanted me to tell you that it is your choice if you want to take this opportunity or not.”

At this I can’t help but think of my sister Jasmine and how much she wanted to be a hero before her life was taken from her. “Can you give me some time to think about it?” I ask as I look to the window.

“Yeah,” Eraser Head then gives me a button and says, “Just press this button when you have your answer.” They then walk out of the room after they left my items on the table.

After they left I thought about my sister and how my life had turned out and how she would feel about it.

* * *

Eraser Head’s POV

After we entered the room with a one-way window I couldn’t help but watch her. Her expression looks so conflicted and sad.

After about an hour she started to sing a sad song.

_My world caught fire_

_You're the one who lit the spark_

She puts her hand on the one-way window looking out.

_Now I'm playing with matches_

_All alone here in the dark_

_I had to learn the hard way_

_That salvation has its price_

_But I'll never forgive myself_

_That you were the sacrifice_

She then stands up and walks away from the window looking down.

_I can't bring myself to say goodbye_

_I walk with my head up, say I'm fine but that's a lie_

_Your face will always haunt me_

_It's my comfort and my curse_

_I can't imagine any feeling could be worse_

_Than this goodbye_

She then walks back to the window.

_Some days the guilt inside_

_Becomes too much to bear_

_I stopped seeking redemption_

_I can't bring myself to care_

At this she reaches her hand back out to the window.

_I know I should be stronger_

_Because I think that's what you'd want_

_You'd be so ashamed if you_

She brings her hand to her chest and makes it a fist as she looks up.

_could see the nothing I've become_

_I can't bring myself to say goodbye_

_I walk with my head up, say I'm fine but that's a lie_

_Your face will always haunt me_

_It's my comfort and my curse_

_I can't imagine any feeling could be worse_

_Than this goodbye_

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you_

_I gladly would have taken your place_

Tears had started to stream down her face.

_I wanted to always protect you_

_But I broke every promise I made_

_Please don't leave me_

_I can't bring myself to say goodbye_

_I walk with my head up, say I'm fine but that's a lie_

_Your face will always haunt me_

_It's my comfort and my curse_

_I can't imagine any feeling could be worse_

_Than this goodbye_

After she finished singing she went to the table where we left her stuff in the room. She stared at the items for a few minutes before she started to put them on the necklace first, then the bracelet on her left wrist, then the watch on her right, then the ring on her right ring finger, and lastly she then pulls from the pouch a string to tie it around her neck like a necklace. After about fifteen minutes she pushes the button I gave her to let us know when she had made her decision.

* * *

Midori’s POV

I decided that I would become a hero to help save those suffering like I did in captivity and to make as many people not have to mourn a mother, father, sister, brother, lover, friend, son, or daughter. I still wanted to go into the medical field but that didn’t mean I couldn’t be a hero. So I pushed the button to let them know I had made my choice.

Eraser Head soon came in and as soon as he did I said to him, “I would like to help people to save them. I accept.”

“Ok. I will inform Principal Nezu as soon as possible then. You should be out of the hospital soon.” I nod in response.

I would never expect what that decision would lead me but I would later decide that it was the best decision I had ever made.


End file.
